The Fallen Pirate
by surfingbandit
Summary: What would have happened if Hook had a daughter and brought her to Neverland with him? Meet Fay, aka Faith Jones. A pirate girl who has yearned for adventure. When she arrives in Neverland, will she finally get the adventure she's been dying for? And what will happen when Peter Pan discovers about her, and more importantly, the abilities Fay possesses?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT**

 **Chapter 1- Prologue**

 **Third Person's POV**

It was a typical day on the Jolly Roger but you shouldn't believe everything based on the way that they seem. But continuing our story today was typical, that is until night came around.

Captain Killian Jones had spent the night at the bar, as usual, but he had not expected to meet a newly transformed acquaintance, Rumplestiltskin. But he was better known as the Dark One. And considering the last time their paths had crossed, this was not going to be a pleasant reunion, especially with Rumple's newfound powers of dark magic.

However, considering their past, it actually went quite well. But of course the Dark One wanted revenge on the pirate who had taken his wife many years ago, the woman who had brought the Dark One's son, Baelfire, to the world.

But concerning Killian and Milah, eleven years ago Hook had a beautiful daughter named Faith with his former love who sadly died in childbirth, though Milah treated the girl as if she were her own. Faith, or Fay as she preferred, travelled on the Jolly Roger with them. Fay was a pirate prodigy, but she was still too young to experience what it is to really be a pirate as she has yet to leave the Jolly Roger.

But anyways, going back to Killian and Rumple. Killian was challenged to a duel by none other than the Dark One himself. But instead of doing the duel right there and now, Rumple told him that he would let Killian live for one more night as Rumplestiltskin was planning on killing Killian tomorrow morning. But when the duel had come, there wasn't much of a show as Rumple used magic and was surprisingly skilled with a sword for a wizard. However, there was no killing as Milah was there to Killian's rescue before Rumple could pull out his heart. The couple knew that the Dark One would kill them, unless they had something the Dark One would want. Most people wouldn't have anything he would want, but luckily for them, they had earlier kidnapped a man who possessed a magic bean, a bean Rumplestiltskin had a particular interest in as it was the only way for him to find his son.

Killian and Milah then reluctantly led the way to the Jolly Roger as that's where they had stashed the bean. But, of course, they weren't stupid enough to just give the Dark One the bean. Like everyone else they knew they would have to strike a deal with him or else they get nothing in return.

"So do we have a deal?" Milah asks Rumplestiltskin.

"You mean do I forgive you? Do you know what it was like telling OUR son that his mother was dead?" Rumplestiltskin replies.

"Rumple..."

"You left him!"

"And there's not a day I feel sorry for that. I let my misery cloud my judgment."

"And why were you so miserable?"

"Cause I never loved you."

Of course Rumplestiltskin did not take this well saying he had loved Milah long ago. He then plunged his hand into her chest, pulling out her heart, preparing to crush it.

"NO!" Killian screamed. But it was no use as the Dark One simply used his magic to hold him back. However, no amount of magic could hold him back as true love is the most powerful of all magic and Milah and Killian were indeed each other's true love. Killian rushed to Milah's side, but there was nothing he could do as Rumplestiltskin had her heart.

"I love you" Milah says to Killian, staring at him lovingly. But before Killian could reply, Rumplestiltskin crushed her heart, killing her instantly. When he opened his hand, dust fell out, replacing what had once been Milah's heart.

"I'll have what I came for now" he says to Killian, getting back to what he had originally come for.

"You'll have to kill me first." Killian replies.

"That's not in the cards for you today dearie." Rumplestiltskin then cuts off the hand of Killian's that he believed had the magic bean. Angered and heartbroken, Killian attacks him with a hook, hoping to kill the crocodile who killed the love of his life. But it unfortunately didn't do anything except for getting stuck in the Dark One's clothes.

"It's gonna take a lot more than this to kill me dearie." Rumple says.

"Even demons can be killed. I WILL find a way." Killian replies.

"Good luck living long enough." And with that the Dark One vanishes, taking Killian's hand and leaving the hook behind, as well as the magic bean, for Killian had tricked him.

"Papa?" a voice says from behind him. But this wasn't just any voice; it was his daughter's voice. Killian had been hoping that she had been below deck all this time, but her watering blue eyes told him otherwise. She runs up to Killian and cries into his chest as he strokes her dark raven hair, trying to comfort the young girl in her time of need. After about a minute Fay is able to recollect herself, her eyes red from crying. But you really couldn't blame the girl, losing her mother, or as close as she had to a mother, at such a tender age is hard enough, but she had experienced her murder firsthand.

"Hey! Hey!" a muffled voice says. But as the merchant was the only one who couldn't speak, it wasn't hard to figure out who it was.

Darting his attention away from the merchant, he turned back to his blue-eyed daughter and kneeled down to her level so that he was now eye level with Fay. "Lass I need you to go below deck for a little bit while I take care of some things." Killian tells Fay.

"Why do I have to go?" Fay asks in response.

"Fay, just listen to me. Just go down there and I'll be there shortly after. Okay lass?"

"Okay papa." Fays says, walking towards her quarters.

"Allow him to speak." Killian orders his crew after Fay had vanished below deck. The crew member closest to the merchant complied and removes the gag that was over the merchant's mouth.

"I want my bean." the merchant tells Killian, walking up to him.

"Let me tell you how it works on my ship. I make the demands, you follow them. The bean is now mine." Killian responds.

"You have to give me something for it."

"Oh I will. Your life. The chance to join my crew."

"So instead of the promise of eternal life, I get to scrub blood off your decks. How is that right?"

"What if I were to tell you in a few years I was to set sail where none of us will ever grow old? Where I can discover how to get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin."

"But why wait? Why not go now?"

"Because of my daughter, she's too young to go right now. But in a couple years she'll be able to handle what lies in store there."

"I can live with that."

"Good. What's your name sailor?"

"William, William Smee." Mr. Smee says, then notices a crew member wearing his signature red hat. "Can I have my hat?" he asks Killian who signaled the crew member to give the hat back, who quickly complied.

"Well welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, Mr. Smee." Killian responds.

"Where is the land that we'll be heading later cap'n?"

"Neverland!"

 **hope you enjoyed the prologue**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

 **so here's the next chapter**

 **please review!**

 **Chapter 2- The Voyage**

 **Fay's POV**

It's been nearly three years since the Dark One destroyed my family and nothing has been the same since. Not only did I have the physical reminder of that day, my father's hook hand, but now I have even less freedom than I had before. You see, I had never had much freedom growing up as my father had always feared that one of his many enemies would kidnap me. So his bright idea, since the day I was born, was to keep me hidden and a secret from the rest of the world. But that never stopped me from being me, which is actually being a pirate. Despite my size and age, being a pirate is something I'm really good at, and I like it, all the action and thrills, it's just who I am.

"Fay!" my father, now known as Captain Hook, yells at me.

"Coming!" I yell back as I slide down the crow's nest. I then make my way over to where my father, the captain, was, dodging daggers thrown by drunken pirates with ease. I duck as one almost hits my head, but it's no real challenge saying I've grown up with drunken pirates, and near death experiences happen a lot, especially since Milah's death. But that's not all that has changed, my father, Captain Hook, was blood thirsty for revenge against the Dark One. But truth is sometimes I can't even remember what she looks like, but that's not to say I don't miss her, cause I do. But things have become livelier in the past three years as Milah wasn't much of a pirate, she was more of a woman who just wanted to be free. Today even more so as I've seen Smee and my father exchange secretive glances today which meant only one thing, something was up.

"Fay, you got to be more careful" my father says when I come over to where he was steering the Jolly Roger. Oh, that was the thing I forgot to mention. Even since mom died, my father has become over protective of me claiming that I'm all he has left in the world now that Milah was dead, my uncle Liam died before I was even born, my grandfather was a fugitive, and the rest of my family my father refuses to even talk about.

"I'm fine, I always am." I reply. I could see it in his eyes that he was contemplating about saying something about my comment, but years of knowing me told him to save his breath. But then again this should be expected as he was the one who had trained me to sword fight since I was three years old.

"Fay, today we are going somewhere."

"No way." I say sarcastically.

"Lass, you didn't let me finish. Today we are traveling to another realm."

"Which one? We've traveled to other realms before."

"Neverland." I've heard my father talk about this place before, but he never would talk about it directly to me and I'd have to eavesdrop if I wanted to know anything about this strange place. But from what I've heard I know two things, my uncle Liam died there, when my father still worked for the king and that there is a boy who lives on Neverland, his name is Peter Pan.

"We're looking for your revenge, aren't we?" I ask.

"Fay, going to this land is the only way I'll live long enough to avenge Milah and kill the Dark One. But, it is a deadly island so you'll have to stay onboard."

"What?! No! I'm NOT staying on the ship!"

"Fay, the next place we go, I'll let you come with me."

"That's what you always say! When will you let me leave this damned ship?! The last time I stepped of this ship was when I was four years old! I'm not the little girl I used to be, why can't you just get that through your thick skull!?"

"I'm your father, you will do as I say!"

"No. I haven't left this ship in ten years! I want to see the world beyond this ship!"

"This isn't up for discussion! You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not!"

"What am I, your prisoner or your daughter?" And with that note I run off to my cabin, ignoring my father's calls for me to come back for I really don't want to talk to him as he'll just tell me things he'll never follow through with.

 **Captain Hook's POV**

I look in the direction that Fay ran off in and then at the magic bean in my hand, the very magic bean that had led to the crocodile taking my hand and Milah.

I knew taking Fay to this cursed land was more than dangerous, but I had to live long enough to kill the bloody demon. Going to Neverland was a huge risk, especially since what happened when Fay was four, but the deadliest island would be the only place to find a way to kill a crocodile.

"Cap'n?" I hear Smee ask me. I turn around to face him with a fake expression as to tell him that everything was alright.

"What is it Smee?" I reply.

"You're not having second thoughts about going to Neverland, are you?"

"Of course not. We're leaving now."

"You sure taking your daughter here is the best idea?"

"Smee I'm leaving now with or without you. The choice is yours."

"I'm coming".

"Good. Now instead of getting in my business with my daughter and me, you should listen to your captain."

Before anymore words could be said, I yell orders at the rest of the crew to prepare for the voyage to Neverland and throw the magic bean into the ocean.

 **Fay's POV**

After attacking most of my room with my cutlass, I finally left my cabin. I knew that I couldn't just lock myself in, but that also didn't mean that I wanted to talk to my father.

But when I stepped on deck I noticed one thing immediately, we weren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore, which could only mean one thing, we were in Neverland.

 **please review for faster update**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It REALLY motivates me to update and I REALLY do appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 3- Finding Baelfire**

 **Fay's POV**

I take in my surroundings instantly; in the distance of the night sky I could spot an island thick with foliage. No matter where I looked, one thing stayed the same, everywhere in this land had a dark and gloomy look, but that could just be due to the pitch black sky and the haunting moon.

"FAY!" my father's voice calls out. Bloody hell, I was not in the mood to talk to him, I was still mad about the conversation we had earlier. He always tells me on the next voyage he'll let me leave the ship, but each time we reach a new destination the result's the same, he states it's too dangerous for me and gets himself drunk in some tavern. I start to walk towards my quarters once again, pretending that I had not heard him call out my name. I feel someone grab hold of my shoulder, and before I can react, I'm turned to face my father. "You are to listen to me when I call for you."

"Why should I?" I respond. "No matter what I do you always find some excuse to keep me on this ship."

"Lass, I know you think I am a villain for keeping you on this ship, but I promise you I am just trying to keep you safe."

"But a pirate needs to see the world, I cannot go my entire life seeing the world from the distance of the ship, I need to see it up close."

"I've lost so much, I can't lose you too."

"I can take care of myself. I'm fourteen and have never left this bloody ship! When will I be free to see things for myself?"

"When it's safe."

"You always say that."

"This island is more dangerous than you think. I beg you to for once listen to me and stay put. Danger lurks all around this island and the last thing I want is for your life to be at stake when you can avoid it so easily. Fay, you're all I have left, if I lost you, I can't even imagine what I'd do."

"Then take me with you. How else can you keep an eye on me other than being with me yourself?"

"Lass—" My father was cut off by a crew member calling out to him, jerk. This could've been the moment when he finally caved and let me explore a land like a true pirate should.

"Cap'n!" the crew member calls out.

"What is it?" my father demands.

"We've spotted a boy. He landed in the water near the ship."

"Pull him up then, he could be of some use to us."

"Aye." The crew instantly does as my father commands. A rope is thrown down into the water and a crew member manages to loop the rope around his waist. Then multiple members pull on the other end to bring him aboard. The minute he is laying on the deck, he starts coughing up sea water and regains consciousness.

"Good lad. Get the sea out of your lungs." my father comments.

"Who are you?" he asks, looking at me and my father.

"The name's Hook. Captain Hook. Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger my boy."

 **Third Person's POV**

The next morning Captain Hook is looking longing at a picture of Milah when William Smee approaches from behind.

"Milah was quite beautiful, wasn't she?" Smee says, making Hook turn around to face him. "Don't worry, Captain. You'll avenge her. No matter what it takes, I know you'll find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin."

"Mr. Smee, what news of today's catch? The boy we yanked from the sea?" Hook asks.

"He's still asleep. A bit waterlogged and smells of catfish, but he'll live."

"Where do you suppose he came from? There aren't many other ships in the area, and his clothes are certainly not of this land."

"What if the boy belongs to him? The ones he kidnaps from the other world. I bet my rations on it."

"Indeed. But could we be so lucky?"

"Lucky? He'll be looking for us. He knows the land better than we do."

"Mr. Smee, are you not a connoisseur of rare and valuable objects? If we return the boy to him, it could be the very key to our survival on Neverland."

 **Captain Hook's POV**

Later Smee and myself walk into where the boy is being kept. I can instantly pick up on his hostility, but that's never bothered me before.

"Ahoy there. Aren't you lucky to be alive." I say to the boy.

"Lucky?" the boy responds. "I'm a prisoner of pirates in a land cursed with magic."

"Well most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland's magic. Why else leave home in the first place?"

"I came to protect I family I loved."

"Well, aren't you quite the hero?"

"What would you know about that? Pirate."

"A pirate saved your scrawny bones from the curse of mermaids."

"A pirate killed my mother and tore my family apart."

"What about your father?"

"He left me. He's a coward." The boy responds bitterly.

"What's your name, boy?"

"I don't have to answer you."

"Ooh. But I can make you. But to prove that not all pirates are as you fear. I simply ask again—" I lean in close to the boy's face and lower my voice. "what's your name?"

"Baelfire." I'm taken slightly aback; I only know of one person to possess that name, and that would be the offspring of my Milah and the crocodile.

"Welcome aboard, Baelfire. It's a pirate's life for you."

 **Fay's POV**

I waited for my father and Smee to leave before dropping into the room. And yes, I actually mean dropping in as I had positioned myself in the ceiling.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" the boy I now knew as Baelfire asks me.

"The name's Fay, and you should really start looking up." I reply casually.

"Wait…you're the girl I saw last night, aren't you?"

"Guilty."

"What's a girl doing on a pirate ship?" I laugh; was this boy really that oblivious? "What's so funny?"

"I'm the captain's daughter. Why else would I be here?"

"Oh. So what do you want from me?"

"Information. You see there's one thing I really need to know." I casually walk closer towards him so there is almost no distance in between us. I could see him trying to figure out my next move, as well as the fear in his eyes. "What's it like in the world you come from? Have you been to others? Is the world absolutely amazing?! Or is it not? C'mon, spit it out. I need to know what it's like beyond this ship." Baelfire looks a bit stunned at first, but doesn't take an awfully long time to answer.

"You're a pirate. Haven't you traveled to places before?"

"There's a difference between traveling and exploring. I haven't exactly explored any world, or any land, or anything off this ship."

"So you've never left? Why?"

"It's my father, he says it's to protect me. But I think it's cause he thinks if I ever go off on my own I'll leave and never return. All I want is to see things, see the world, but I don't know if I ever will. Wherever we go, it's always the same."

"Have you ever told him?"

"He never has time to care about me. All he has time for is exploring lands I can only dream about exploring and getting drunk with the rest of the crew. But it doesn't matter, I'm used to it now anyway."

"I know how you feel, I used to feel the same way, trapped."

"I didn't think I'd ever meet someone like me. Someone that actually gets it instead of just pretending to get it to make me feel better."

"Me either. I guess we could call our messed up lives the start of a friendship, huh?"

"I've never had a mate."

"Well now you do."

 **Third Person's POV**

Later, Fay is back out on the deck letting her thoughts wander while Smee and Hook talk about Baelfire and his presence on the ship.

"Captain, we have to give them the boy." Smee states, fear clearly present on his face. "They've killed for less. The sooner we give them what they want, the sooner they'll leave us alone."

"No, I can't part with him now, now that I know he's the Dark One's son." Hook responds. "It can't be chance that brought him here. Providence must be at work. He is the key to my revenge. I won't lose him." As Hook finishes up his statement to Smee, a rowboat of Lost Boys, led by Felix, pulls up to the side of the Jolly Roger and they climb aboard.

"Do you know who we are?" Felix asks Captain Hook.

"You're the Lost Ones. You work for him."

"We're looking for a boy that was seen adrift nearby. A boy he has a particular interest in."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to send you away disappointed. As you can see, we're only men here."

"Is that so? Then who's this?" Felix stalks over to Fay, his cold, bitter eyes meeting her piercing blue ones.

"Move away before you regret it." Fay threatens Felix.

"Oh. I'm terrified. A little girl playing pirate. I'm shaking."

"You really shouldn't have said that. I will give you something to fear." Fay brandishes a sword in front of Felix's face, and before he can react, she takes it in her left hand and uses it to cut the right side of his face. Felix immediately holds his face in pain.

"You little pest." Fay moves to attack Felix, but is held back by Captain Hook.

"That's enough Fay!" Hook tells her, obviously angry that she successfully managed to give the Lost Ones a reason to have a problem with the pirates.

"You never did answer my question, Captain. Who is she?"

"Fay's my daughter." Fay eyes Felix with disgust.

"Well, going back to the real matter of business. Do you mind if we search around your ship for the boy?"

"Be my guest." Hook and Smee follow Felix and the Lost Boys below deck as they attempt to find Baelfire. After several minutes of searching, the Lost Boys call it quits for now and turn back to return to the island. "Told you, no one here but me crew."

"You're new to this land, which means I should warn you. Do you know what happens to those that lie to him?"

"No. But I gather it hurts."

"It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip. If you find him, you know who he belongs to. Good-bye, Captain." Felix exits with the rest of the Lost Boys. After Hook is sure the Lost Boys are gone, he lifts a hatch to where Baelfire was hiding.

"I thought pirates only cared about themselves." Baelfire says.

"Well, you have a lot to learn, boy." Hook responds.

 **Peter Pan's POV**

I look intently at the picture of a boy's face on a piece of parchment. I know the boy my shadow dropped has something to do with the boy I'm looking for, but could he be the one? But before I can even figure out whether or not he is indeed the one I've been searching for, I must find him first. I hear the crunching of leaves followed by the sound of sticks breaking. I look up to find Felix returning along with the other boys who had accompanied him, but no new recruit. I glance at Felix one more time, and am almost taken aback when I spot the sticky red substance on the right side of his face. Blood. I guess things didn't go as planned. Well, I better figure out exactly what happened so I can punish the right person.

"What happened?" I demand, I storm right up to Felix and look him in the eyes.

"There was something we didn't account for." Felix replies dryly.

"The pirate? He actually had the courage to do this to you?"

"A pirate."

"Which one? We have to make he knows the consequence of attacking one of us."

"Not he, but she."

"She?"

"Indeed. It would appear the captain has a daughter."

"A daughter? Well this should make the game interesting."

"And what of the boy?"

"Don't worry, Felix. It won't be long until Hook betrays the boy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The pirate may be new to Neverland, but I am quite familiar with his relationship with the Dark One, it's quite the tale."

"What does that have to do with the boy?"

"He's Rumplestiltskin's son. There's no way he'll last long on that ship."

"So what do you intend to do with the girl?"

"I'm not quite sure. But tonight I'll pay her a little visit, then I'll have an idea for what needs to be done with her."

"You think she could be an asset to us?"

"I don't see why not. Just look at what she did to you. She clearly is more than what meets the eye, and I intend to know exactly what that is."

 **Fay's POV**

Later that night I am trying to sleep when I feel the presence of someone else in my quarters. I jump out of my bed and grab my cutlass. My room is pitch black so finding whoever or whatever would be a challenge, but I didn't care. This makes it that much harder for my opponent.

"Who's there?!" I demand. I circle my room, pointing my weapon at various objects, trying to locate the source of the intruder.

"Behind you." A voice whispers into my ear. The voice had this distinct dark chill to it, but I wasn't afraid. I'm not afraid of anything.

"What do you want?"

"I need to know what kind of person you are." He grabs hold of my right arm, in which my cutlass was being held in, and forces me to hold my own blade against my throat. This might seem crazy, but I've never felt so alive.

"What do you mean?"

"Scream. Call for help."

"No. I'd rather die than admit defeat."

"You've got fire, I like fire."

"So, what now? You going to kill me? Go ahead, if you have the guts."

"Why would I do that? You passed my test." With that note, he vanished. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I release my grasp on my weapon and watch it clang to the ground. I didn't care if someone heard me, I just couldn't get over what had just happened.

 **Baelfire's POV**

I walk out on deck, wearing pirate clothes given to me by Hook, and notice Fay leaning over the edge of the ship, looking out into the distance. I walk towards her wondering whether or not I should try to scare her.

"I take it you be a late sleeper." Fay says without turning around.

"How did you know it was me? Or even someone was behind you?" I ask. I join her at the railing, looking out into the distance as well.

"I don't know, I just get this feeling. But it could just be the fact that you don't reek of rum."

"Probably true. So what do you do for fun? Well, other than fighting." She turns her head to look at me, she stares at me blankly.

"I don't know what it's like. All I know is fighting."

"I could show you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. What are 'mates' for?"

 **Hook's POV**

I watched from afar as Fay taught Baelfire how to wield a sword. He's the Dark One's son and has told me exactly how I can get my revenge, how to kill a crocodile. However, if Fay were to ever find out about this, she'd never forgive me. Over the past few days, she and Bae have become so close, betraying the boy would just turn my own daughter against me. But I will do what needs to be done to get my revenge.

 **Fay's POV**

I hold one hand behind my back as Bae attempts to spar with me. I laugh as he falls flat on his face when I side-step and trip him. He gets up, exhaustion is clear on his face.

"C'mon. It's not that hard." I taunt.

"You make it look easy." Bae pants.

"Well holding the cutlass the right way might help." I flip it around for him. "There. Now try." He goes at me, our swords clashing, but he's able to fend me off longer than the past twelve times.

"Hey. I might actually beat you eventually."

"Not going to happen. You can try, but it will never happen. I have about eight years of experience compared to your none."

"Oh, really?" He trips me with the end of his sword and I stumble into my father's desk, a few papers fall off and Bae bends down to clean them up. I don't move, if he wanted to take care of this, he can. He suddenly stops when he sees something on a parchment paper.

"Bae, what is it?"

"Where's Hook?!" Bae's words were spoken with such anger, I was utterly shocked that he was capable of such anger.

"I don't know." Suddenly, my father comes on deck. Bae snarls before storming up to him. Normally I could care less about a fight, but I could sense there was something personal about this one.

 **Hook's POV**

"Captain, why is Baelfire still aboard the Jolly Roger?" Smee asks me. "The boy has given you a path to revenge, but you can't walk that path if you're dead."

"Careful, Mr. Smee." I reply.

"Captain, you know quite well that he is after the boy. If you don't surrender Baelfire to him, the Lost Ones will take him anyway and kill you."

"I'm the Captain! I give the orders! And anyone who disobeys can walk the plank and pray the mermaids take pity on his soul!"

"Face me, villain!" Bae exclaims, suddenly appearing before me, holding a sword and a sheet of paper. Bae swings his sword at me, but I easily dodge.

"Bae, what's this about?" I ask.

"I found this on your desk!" He shows me the drawing, on it is a picture of Milah. "It's my mother. How'd you get it?"

"Bae—"

"HOW!" He strikes again with the sword, but I quickly disarm him. "You're the pirate that killed her!"

"I didn't kill your mother. We fell in love, and we ran off together. Your father lied to you. He was too much of a coward to tell you the truth. He tore out her heart and crushed it right in front of me. And I've spent every moment since then wanting revenge."

"She abandoned me?"

"Not a single day where your mother didn't regret leaving you, Baelfire. We talked about going back when you were old enough. Perhaps fate brought us together to make good on those terms. We can live the life that Milah wanted for us, as a family."

"No! Stay back! You used me! You wanted to kill my father!"

"Yes. I did."

"You tore apart my family, I'm as sure as if you tore out her heart yourself."

"Bae, don't."

"Take me back to my real family—the Darlings."

"I can't. It's not possible to leave Neverland. But you can stay here, under my protection."

"I'd rather fend for myself than be with you. I want off this ship, pirate."

 **Baelfire's POV**

I look at the island, intent on leaving this cursed ship to go to the horrible, magic ridden island. I didn't want to go there, but it beat spending one more second with Hook.

"So, you're really leaving?" Fay's voice asks. Usually she sounds very cocky, but right now she just sounded empty. I turn around to face her, she's alone.

"Did you know?!" I demand. Hook could've had her play me the whole time, all to get me to trust them so I would tell them about my father.

"No, I didn't." There was silence, neither of us really knew what to say. "Bae, you don't have to go."

"Why wouldn't I? He's nothing but a liar and a murderer."

"He wasn't lying."

"How do you know?! Lies he fed you?!"

"I was there! I watched her die! Why would I make this up?!"

"I don't believe you. You're his daughter. How could you be any different?"

"You know, I thought you were my mate, I guess I was wrong. You're no better than you father, all you do is blame others for your problems. You don't realize how good you have it! I've never seen the world, but you have, yet you still feel sorry for yourself!"

"Your father's the cause of all of this! If it wasn't for him, my family would still be together!"

"You're so bloody naïve! All you care about is one big happy family! A perfect life! You had a sickenly sweet childhood with both of your parents! That is something that I never had! My mum died when I was born! But you're too full of hate to realize how good you had it!"

"I should've never trusted you. You're nothing but a pirate."

"That was never my choice, just like being the Dark One's son was never yours. You know, while you're off sulking and feeling bad for yourself, remember that you've seen the world, I haven't. But all you care about is finding someone to hate!" With that note, Fay storms off, muttering something I could not understand. But I was not left alone for long for Hook came up to me shortly after.

"Eager to go, I see." Hook comments.

"Just drop me off anywhere." I respond.

"You really think you can survive on your own?"

"I've never been given the choice."

"Well, you have one now."

"Anywhere will do." I look away from him. I could feel my anger boiling up inside of me. He's the last person I want to talk to, but here I am.

"I get you're angry. But it doesn't have to end like this. The ship can be your home, your family. Just say the word. It's not too late to start over. I can change, Bae, for you." Every word he says is a lie. If what Fay has told me is true, he's just telling me what I want to hear. He's never going to actually do anything to change, he's just going to feed me empty promises. He doesn't care about anyone but him, his own daughter is miserable, but he doesn't even seem to notice.

"You say that. I know you'll never change. Because all you care about is yourself." Each word I say with venom and hatred, there was no need to hold back how I feel, he already knows exactly where I stand with him.

"Thank you. For reminding me what I'm all about—killing your father." Suddenly, Lost Boys appear behind me and realization dawns upon me.

"You're not letting me go." One Lost Boy starts to tie my hands together behind my back. I don't resist, I know I'm outnumbered and fighting won't do me any good.

"How would that help me?"

"You hated my father so much, you didn't even realize you were just like him!" The Lost Boys then force me off the ship and into a rowboat.

"You have the boy. He will be pleased." Hook says to the tallest Lost Boy, probably the leader out of the ones who came to collect me. I look at Hook and Smee one last time before a burlap sack is put over my head and I'm unable to see the outside world.

 **AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Tell me what you wanna see, I'd love any feedback from YOU!**

 **I know it's been a while, but long last, HERE IS MORE! I am officially back now, and I can't wait to continue this story for each and every one of you.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 4- Capture**

 **Peter Pan's POV**

"So has the boy been acquired?" I ask Felix. I had this feeling that Baelfire was essential in finding the Truest Believer which meant I could not afford to let him escape my grasp. There was not a high chance of me failing; I always get what I want, but I prefer not to have to waste any more of my effort than I already have. He was important, I could feel it, but I need to maintain my strength if I want to manipulate Baelfire to my liking. It won't be that hard I'll admit; the boy doesn't trust Hook, the only other way off Neverland, but he won't be likely to listen to me if I look like someone who can easily be taken advantage of.

"He has." Felix responds. Good, very good. It was always nice when I didn't have to pick up the the pieces of my Lost Boys' failures. Felix was my second-in-command and rarely ever messed up, especially on important tasks, but he did have his moments.

"Where is he?"

"I left a couple of sentries to guard him."

"Perfect. And what of the girl?"

"The pirate?"

"What other girl would I be talking about? Tinkerbell is practically useless and complains way too much for my liking." I notice Felix looking at the ground, avoiding looking me in the eyes, a clear sign that he didn't want to tell me something. "You didn't take her, did you?"

"Why would I?"

"She's special. And I believe she could be of use, or at the very least, a bargaining chip."

"How is she special?"

"Patience, Felix. I intend to find that out myself."

"So what's your plan?" I smirk at Felix as I think about my flawless plan; the girl might be special and a skilled pirate, but she would be no match for Felix and Devin. While the latter might be dumber than a box of hair, requiring almost no effort to defeat in a game of wits, he was exceptionally strong and could single-handedly win a fight against a small group of men.

"Now that the boy's gone, Hook will leave his ship and explore Neverland. While he's gone you are to take the girl. Do not let anyone see or hear you."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Only bring one Lost Boy with you, preferably Devin. There's less of a chance getting caught if there are only two of you. And don't knock her out, I want her awake when she's brought to me."

 **Fay's POV**

I look out the lone window in my quarters. I was all alone; my father had betrayed Bae to the Lost Ones and he was now out exploring the island with Smee. The thing was I could care less about the latter, I could care less about my father. I've always held resentment for my father because he wouldn't let me leave the ship, but the moment he turned Bae over to the Lost Boys, he shredded the last bit of faith I had in him. I hate him, the man who is supposed to be my father is nothing more than a self-absorbed coward. Bae was the only mate I ever had, and my father surrendered him all for revenge.

I felt this weird tingly feeling and my right eye twitched a few times. Someone was close by, and it wasn't a crew member, whenever my father's gone exploring some land they're all too drunk to take note in me. Besides, they're usually all passed out. The sensation thickens and I'm able to pinpoint exactly where whoever is approaching from, the door. I guess I should've been able to figure that out even without my ability. The door opens suddenly, revealing Felix and some other Lost Boy. What the hell do they want? They already got Bae. Both look surprised when they notice I was expecting them.

"Grab her." Felix instructs the other boy.

"Not going to happen."

"Oh, I think it will." The boy tackles me to the ground. I try to reach for a weapon, but every weapon is too far out of reach. I thrash around and try to throw him off me, but it's no use, and Felix's shadow confirms that I can't win this battle.

"This isn't over." The boy gets off me and forces me onto my knees. He takes out some rope and begins trying my hands together behind my back. Felix kneels in front of me and tilts my head upward so my ocean blue eyes meet his dull grey ones; I refuse to show any emotion other than pure hatred.

"Give up, girl. You can never win."

"Tell that to your face." The boy finishes tying my hands together and Felix yanks me up, holding me tightly by the arm.

"You're not going to struggle or make a noise as we walk on deck towards the boat we have prepared to take you to the island. If you do, I'll require to have to resort to drastic measures. You see, Pan doesn't appreciate people who don't do as he says, so if I were you, I'd be a good little pirate and do exactly as we say."

"Bite me."

"Pan doesn't want me to hurt you, but I will if necessary. It's your choice, Fay, how much you scream before behaving like a good girl. You're coming with us whether you want to or not." I stay silent. Felix spoke the truth, there was two of them and only one of me, and I couldn't stop what was happening no matter how hard I tried.

Felix leads me out the door, the other Lost Boy right behind us. The moment I step on deck I see each and every pirate lying unconscious. Yeah, I don't think Felix has to worry about waking up my father's crew, they look like they could be in this state for a long time. As we walk over to where the boat was waiting I could feel my mixed emotions about this situation. Part of me is kind of excited about, afterall this is what I've always wanted, but being kidnapped was never part of the plan. And running away from whoever they were bringing me to is a joke; I've never been on dry land before, walking on it will be challenging enough. I have no other options; I can only go along with Felix and this other guy and find out what the hell their leader wants with me.

 **Peter Pan's POV**

I look into the thick foliage awaiting for Felix to return to camp with the girl, Hook's daughter. Originally, I was going to leave her alone, but her resentment towards her father was just too delicious for me to pass up. Besides, the girl has magical abilities I can use to my advantage, there is no way she was able to sense my presence without it. And very powerful magic at that; I had used magic to conceal myself before I wanted to be known, yet somehow she knew I was there before I revealed myself.

I hear the rustling of leaves and the sound of branches breaking. My head darts towards the source of the noise. I see Felix emerge from the woods with the body of a squirming girl slung over his right shoulder; Devin comes back into camp moments after. Felix walks over me immediately and roughly throws the girl to the ground. Surprisingly, the girl doesn't even moan in pain.

"Well done, Felix." I say to my second-in-command. "I take it no pirate saw you."

"They were already passed out when we got there. We have nothing to worry about." Felix responds.

"Perfect. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a little chat with our guest." Felix and Devin obediently walk away elsewhere. I kneel next to the girl; her back is towards me, exposing her bound wrists, and other than breathing is hardly moving, but she wasn't unconscious. I grasp her shoulder, making her sit up so I can see her face. I take note of her long raven locks, which now had leaves tangled in them, and ocean blue eyes, there was no doubt in my mind that she was Hook's daughter. But what immediately caught my attention was the slight, but constant, twitching of her right eye.

"What do you want?" the girl demands.

"Isn't it obvious? You."

"What do you want with me?"

"We'll get to that shortly. In the meantime, why don't you tell me your name, love?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because I said so. And if you ever want to be free from those ropes, you will do as I say."

"Never going to happen. I don't take orders."

"You've got fire, I like fire."

"You're the one that snuck onboard that night."

"Good. You remember."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

"So you're the **_infamous_** Peter Pan."

"That I am. But you still haven't told me yours. I'll ask one more time, but after that, I will force you."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well I did try." I hold out my hand, summoning my magic, and begin to choke her. I hear her struggled gasps of air, and after a few seconds I stop. "Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"Fay."

"Your full name. I know Fay is just an abbreviation." She mumbles something I am unable to hear or understand. "What was that?"

"Faith. My name is Faith Jones. Are you happy now?"

"Not quite. I still need to understand how your powers work."

"Powers? I don't have magic."

"Don't lie to me, I know you do."

"But I don't." I stare intently into her eyes, but, to my surprise, I cannot feel or see any cues that she is lying. That means she is either really good at lying, or she is oblivious to the truth. But, no one is good enough to trick me, so I had no doubt it was the latter.

"You don't know, do you? Well this should be interesting." I pause for a second, smirking evilly at her. Well it seems the pirate has the answers behind Fay's magic, I guess me and him will have to have a little chat. I let out a high-pitched whistle, signaling two Lost Boys to come over. They grab Fay by either arm and hoist her up to her feet.

"What are you doing with me?"

"Putting you where no one can find you. Don't worry, it's just for a little while. Then the game can begin." I walk away, leaving a struggling pirate being dragged in the other direction.

 **Captain Hook's POV**

I am walking back to the ship, trying to figure out how to confront Fay after what had happened last night with Baelfire when I hear the wind pick up out of nowhere.

"Hello again, Killian." Pan's voice says. I turn around to face the demon boy.

"What do you want, Pan?" I ask.

"Answers."

"About what?"

"Your daughter, Faith."

"Leave her alone."

"She's a special girl."

"I know that."

"How did she get her powers? After all, you are mortal."

"You're mistaken. She has no magic."

"Do you know what happens to those who lie to me?" I remain silent. "Good. Now, do tell."

"Why do you care?"

"Mm. Not telling."

"Neither am I."

"I can be very persuasive. Tell me, Captain. Or someone will pay the price."

"Leave her and her powers alone. She's of no interest to you."

"That's where you're wrong. Her powers are very unique. Now I ask again, how did she get them?"

"Her mother was a sorcerer."

"I take it she has no idea what she can do."

"This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does."

"How?"

"In due time you will find out, don't you worry."

"I don't care what you do, just stay away from Fay."

"Don't you get it? I already have her." Pan then uses magic to poof himself away leaving me to sink in what Pan had just told me. My daughter. The only family I have left is now in the clutches of a demonic boy. I punch the nearest tree in anger. Fay was gone, the only thing in the world that I actually cared about was in the clutches of a bloody demon. Had I listened to Fay, she would be here beside me, safe and not in the clutches of Pan. All she ever wanted was to explore the lands we travelled to, and now because of my desire to keep her in the safe confines of the Jolly Roger, Pan was able to take my Fay away from me. My blood begins to boil as I think of Pan holding my daughter hostage; I might have lost Milah and Fay's mother, but I was not going to lose Fay. They might say Peter Pan never fails, but there's always a first for everything.

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **REVIEW your answer**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **As always, review/pm me if you have anything you want to see in the future.**

 **Chapter 5 – New Promises and Old Ties**

 **Fay's POV**

After Pan left, the two Lost he signaled throw me into this cage made of bamboo, or something of the sort, and lock me inside of it. And if that's not bad enough on its own, they hoist the cage I'm in high off the ground. I hug my knees, look out of the small opening, and sigh. I should've prepared myself better I could feel Felix and that other boy coming, but I didn't grab a weapon. Why was I so stupid? I could've stopped this from happening. They again, did I really want to be on that bloody ship trapped by my own father. Sure, I could move around on the ship, but being stuck on the ship while everyone else got to leave to explore the port was torture. The funny thing is that I finally got to see a new place, and I'm trapped inside a cage, and this cage is quite small. All I've ever wanted was freedom, to go on an adventure, but all I could do was get stuck in one cage after another. Some life I've been living, but I was not one to give up; one day I would get that adventure I've been dreaming of.

After about two hours of being stuck in a cage, Pan finally comes back and I feel my prison moving back towards the ground, towards the bloody demon that stuck me in a box in the first place. When I reach the ground, I can see Pan's smug smirk though the bars. He takes out a key, unlocks the door to my prison, and opens it, but I don't move towards the exit. I'm no bloody idiot; he wants me to run to him, begging to be a Lost One, but I was not going to give him that.

"Ready to play?" Pan asks.

"Do I have a choice?" I counter.

"Why would you refuse? Isn't this all you've ever wanted? An adventure?"

"I want to make my own decisions."

"That's not gonna happen. You will follow MY rules, but I can promise you that I will give you the life that you deserve. Your pathetic excuse for a father might've never been able to give that to you, but I certainly can."

"I've had enough empty promises to last a lifetime. All they are are pretty, pretty words. They have no real meaning. How do I know that you won't be exactly like my father and trap me in this bloody box, or something else equally as restraining, for all eternity?"

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises."

"But here's the thing; I don't trust you. You kidnapped me. I might've been a prisoner on the Jolly Roger practically my entire life, but at least I was never tied up and taken someplace I did not want to go. You know, I may not know much about the outside world, but I do know that you're a bloody snake."

"Call me what you will, but I'm not the villain you think I am."

"Oh, really?"

"I may have sent for you, but, you see, I was only trying to help you. To free you."

"Free me? You locked me in a cage. Last time I checked, this isn't free. It's containment."

"That was just a precaution. Neverland is a dangerous place. I didn't want to risk such a pretty lass like yourself getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"Maybe on a pirate ship."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know everything on that ship, and as long as you are on that cursed pirate ship, you will always have the upper hand. But here, you're vulnerable. Not to mention the fact that all those years out on the sea makes you unsteady on solid ground."

"Why am I here? I thought Neverland was home to the Lost Boys."

"Let me ask you this. Did you or did you not feel trapped on that ship? Felt like you didn't matter?"

"I don't have to answer you."

"The fact that you don't want to answer proves my point. You belong here. Don't deny it, you know that I speak the truth."

"You're a liar."

"Who told you that? Dear, old daddy?" I look at him with an angered expression. "Tell me, Fay. Where was he when Felix took you?" I could feel my rage boiling up inside of me. I want to punch him in the face so bad, but I knew it would be a bad idea to attack the guy who controls literally everything on Neverland.

"Stop it."

"No. Where was he?" My anger was becoming harder and harder to avoid, and he knew it.

"I said stop."

"You're his only daughter. The only family he has left. What was he doing?" That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I've been holding it in my life, but there was something about Peter Pan that just made me explode with anger about everything I've been through, especially after Rumplestiltskin killed Milah in front of my father.

"He was out looking for revenge! Okay! That's all he cares about anymore! I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't notice I was gone when he gets back. All I am is a mess he's not going to clean up. He doesn't care about me, he never has. Is that what you want to hear?!"

"No. It's what I wanted you to hear."

"Why?"

"Because you've been denying the truth. I wanted you to hear it from yourself." We stare at each other in silence. "So, have you changed your answer? Or do you prefer your cage?"

"Yes. I will come with you."

"Excellent. Let the games begin."

 **Third Person's POV**

After speaking to Pan, instead of heading back to the ship like he originally intended, Hook turns around in the direction of the Dark Jungle. Smee had already fled out of fear for his own life, but Hook was intent on finding what was left of his bloodline.

He had been trekking through the thick foliage for about an hour now and signs of fatigue were starting to show, but Hook continued on. He knew that it was a mistake to never mention Fay's powers to her, not to mention bringing her to Neverland, and these were the consequences he was dealing with. Peter Pan was interested in Fay, her powers in particular, and getting her back would prove to be quite the challenge. But Hook would not let that stand in his way; Pan might have the reputation for always getting what he wants, but the pirate was determined to make history.

"You're a fool to be searching for her." Felix's voice says from behind Hook. Hook immediately spins around to see the tall, blonde-haired boy with a nasty scar on the right side of his face. The pirate knew pursuing his daughter was a suicide mission now that Pan had her, but he was determined to get Fay back before it was too late. "She belongs to Pan now."

"I will get my daughter back." Hook replies.

"Peter Pan never fails."

"That was before he took my daughter."

"You can't win. She's a Lost Girl now and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What does he want with her?"

"She's an asset to him. Well, her powers are."

"What's so bloody important about her powers? Pan has magic. Why does he need her? Why the bloody hell does Pan need Fay? Surely he's powerful enough for him to not need my daughter for whatever he has planned."

"If I were you, I'd worry more about how you're going to get out of Neverland. And to do that, you need to be on good terms with Pan. If you continue on this path, you won't be alive much longer."

 **Fay's POV**

When I arrive at Pan's camp, just like last time, my right eye just couldn't stop twitching. I could feel the presence of so many boys, but not Baelfire. I guess I should count myself lucky about that; I really was not eager to see him again. At the same time some part of me did care. Sure, things between us weren't on the best of terms when he left the Jolly Roger, but he was also the first person that I have ever been mates with.

I look at Pan, expecting him to say something about the powers that I apparently have, but rather than his usual smirk, I see a look of concern. From what I have gathered about him, that meant something was wrong, but he'd blow it off like it was nothing and leave me with his devoted group of followers, aka the Lost Boys.

"Listen, Fay. I hate to do this, but there is something I must take care of." Pan says.

"You're not going to lock me in that cage again, are you?" I ask. I was serious too; that box was way too small and if he even tries to put me in it again, immortal or not, I will kill Peter Pan.

"No. But Luca will make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Luca?"

"Luca! Get over here!" A boy with messy black locks and golden eyes came over. He looked to be about my age, give or take, and held a makeshift spear in his hands. "Watch Fay and make sure she stays safe until I get back." Luca just nods and we watch Pan disappear into the jungle.

"Stay put and we won't have any problems." Luca says to me.

"You're not the boss of me." I tell the Lost Boy. Pan might have power and a level of threat to be concerned with, but this Luca kid sure as hell didn't.

"Like I want to watch over you. I've got better things to do."

"Like what? Pretending that you know how to use weaponry?"

"Oh, like you do? You're just a girl. What could you possibly know about swords or daggers?"

"I lived my entire life on a pirate ship. I could easily skin you alive before you even had a chance to scream. Would you like to find out?"

"You're not a wuss, like most girls that find their way to Neverland. I guess there's more to you than what meets the eye."

"Which is why you couldn't see this coming!" I shove him to the ground and take off running into the forest. Pan might be right that I'm out of my element, but there's no bloody way I'd be taking orders from him. I will get everything I've always wanted, and I don't need his help to do it.

 **Peter Pan's POV**

I know leaving Fay was not the best thing to do, but I had to do it. Besides, she's in the camp being guarded by Luca, nothing bad is going to happen to her. But it does push back being able to gather intel on the extent of her magical abilities. However, Hook is proving to be a problem saying Felix isn't back yet. Normally I wouldn't pay attention to such unimportant matters such as Hook, but with Fay being his daughter, I'm going to make an exception.

"I can take it from here, Felix." I say, approaching the two-some from behind. "Me and Hook have some important matters that need to be dealt with. Alone." Felix simply nodded before walking off.

"Give me my daughter." Hook demands.

"Mmm, no."

"I wasn't asking."

"Was that a threat?"

"Stop playing games, Pan."

"But the fun has just begun. And what kind of person would I be if I denied you of such fun?"

"The humane kind."

"I warned you about interfering with my plans. You know the price for what happens when you don't listen to me."

"You took Fay. This is personal. Now give me her back."

"Or what? You're hardly a threat to me, and I always get what I want." A smirk, striding closer to Hook, and getting in his face. "Fay belongs to me now. And there's nothing you can do to get her back, pirate."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Not in this case. Give up already. The only one who is going to lose is you, so quit before you lose more than your hand."

"I'm not backing away from this. She's all I have left."

"Yet you pushed her away in favor of rum. Why is that?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"Ah, so you did choose rum over her? Don't feel bad, some people just aren't meant to be fathers, and that certainly was the case for you. After the death of Milah, all Fay was to you was an unwanted obligation. Face it Hook, you never really cared about her, so stay out of my way before you learn what happens to those who cross me."

"I was protecting her. From you. I always have." I look at the pirate with utter confusion. What did he mean by he's always been protecting Fay from me?

"What are you talking about? I had not even known about Fay's existence until just recently."

"Like you don't remember."

"Tell me, pirate."

"You sent your shadow after her."

"I send my shadow after lots of people."

"Ten years ago you met Fay when she was only four years old."

"Fay was that girl? And it looks like I finally got her. You might have kept her from me once, but she's a decade older now, and you won't be able to repeat history, I'll make sure of that."

"You're a bloody demon."

"Why thank you, Captain. And while this chat has been fun and all, I really must get going. To make sure your daughter has settled in."

 ** _Third Person's POV (10 years ago)_**

 _Captain Jones is walking off the Jolly Roger with his four year-old daughter in his arms. Fay takes in her surroundings with awe. She struggles in her father's hold, trying to get down so she can experience all the wonders of this land for herself._

 _"_ _Fay, if I put you down, do you promise to stay close?" Killian asks Fay. She simply nods her head in response, but she hadn't really been paying attention to the question. Killian puts her down, but the moment Fay's feet touch the dock, she runs off to explore the town of Hamelin. Killian didn't even hesitate to run after her. Even through the darkness of the night sky, Captain Jones manages to stay on the trail of his little girl. However, she manages to create a good amount of distance when she headed into the woods, and eventually found herself in a clearing where the Pied Piper, or more commonly known as Peter Pan, was._

 _"_ _Well, who might you be?" Peter Pan asks the small child. Fay cocks her head to the side and grins mischievously. "What are you up to, girl?"_

 _"_ _I exploring." She replies as innocently as a young child can._

 _"_ _Who do you belong to? You're awfully small to be roaming these woods by yourself."_

 _"_ _FAITH!" a voice calls out._

 _"_ _Uh-oh." Without another word, Fay bolts towards the voice._

 _"_ _So that's how it's going to be?" Pan smirks. With only the flick of his wrist, his shadow appears by his side. "After her. Don't fail me." The shadow nods and immediately takes after the young girl._

 _"_ _Papa?" Fay asks the forest. She stops running and starts wandering the forest in search for Killian._

 _"_ _Faith?! Where are you, lass?" Killian's voice calls out to her. But before she is able to respond, Fay finds herself face-to-face with Pan's shadow. She wastes no time to sprint as fast as she can, trying to get away from the shadow. But, her attempts are futile, for the shadow quickly corners her against a tree._

 _"_ _PAPA! HELP!" The shadow hovers for a moment before lunging at the child, but before it is able to grab her, a torch is thrown at the shadow, causing it to recoil in pain. Fay takes this opportunity to run to her savior; Killian Jones. Killian picks up his small daughter in an attempt to protect her. But this doesn't stop the shadow from trying to complete its task. It flies towards Killian and Fay. Before the shadow is able to grab hold of Fay, Killian slices it with his sword, making it shriek in pain. The shadow then flies back to its master._

 _"_ _It's okay, Faith. I will always protect you." Killian says, stroking the back of Fay's raven locks. She looks at him with her bright, blue eyes full of tears._

 _"_ _I'm scared, papa."_

 _"_ _I know. But you don't have to. I will always protect you, I promise." Fay buried her head into Killian's chest. And at that moment Killian knew he would have to do more to protect Fay from the dangers of the world, but mostly to keep her safe from Pan._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME BANDIT OUT!**


End file.
